Dreams of the CulDeSac
by GAU28
Summary: Ed, Edd, Edddy, Nazz, Kevin, and the rest of gang seems to be having weird dreams. Each brought about by something they did...another thing...they seem to be musicals. Take a look into the minds of the kids as they dream away. Better than it sounds. R: T
1. DoubleD's Dream

**(The song sung in the first dream is "Confrontation", From Jekyll and Hyde. I don't own it. If you all like it there will be many more to come, I have a few good ideas after all...and not all for Edd's dreams either.)**

**The First Dream: Confrontation**

Deep in a darkened laboratory, a young man of eighteen began to pack away all of his scientific equipment. Behind him a large, though dumb looking twenty year old stood as he wearing a grey suit, watching as the scene took place. Beside him a smaller man, about 5' 7" stood, watching as well.

"_It's over now…I know inside. No one must ever know_" Edd said, though it seemed to the others, he was merely singing lightly to himself as he put away his test tubes for good. He was dressed in a dark suit and his hat was missing, showing shoulder-length black hair. A pair of glasses rested on his nose.

"_The sorry tale of Double-D, and those who died...No one must ever know_..." As he finished with the last flask, he closed the case a picked it up, preparing to put it underneath a loose board on the wood planked ground. He sighed as he placed it in the whole. The rest of the room was hidden, unable to be seen due to the darkness. A bolt of lightning flashed outside.

"_They'd only see the tragedy; they'd not see my intent..._" He placed the first board and looked down sadly, "_This shadow of that evil...would forever kill the good that I had meant..._"

He turned to Ed and motioned him to come over.

"Help me..."

After a moment of Edd and Ed working on placing the boards over the box, he turned to Eddy, who was standing in the back, watching.

"Eddy...Am I a good man?" Eddy was taken back by the question.

"I..um..."

"_Am I...A mad man...?_" As he finished his stood and dusted him self off. As he sang the next line everything began to disappear, along with Ed and Eddy.

"_There's such a fine line...Between a good man, and a..._" Cutting him off, it seemed a darker, more evil version of Double-D's voice broke through the darkness. Edd finally realized he was no longer in his lab, but in a pit of darkness. As he turned, a figure began to appear behind him. It looked just like Edd, except his hair was more disheveled, and his clothing was torn and blood-stained. As he began to sing as well, Edd was shocked, and turned around.

"_Do you really think, that I would ever let you go...Do you think I'd ever set you free! If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so..._" He smiled wickedly and laughed lightly. The evil Edd began to walk towards Edd, "_You will never get away from me!_"

Edd began to get angry, trying to force this evil creature back into his memory where it belonged.

"_All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you disappear!_" He did so, for effect.

"_I'm what you face when you face in the mirror_" the evil Edd retorted, causing normal Edd to open his eyes, "_Long as you Live I will still be here!_"

"_All that you are in the end of a nightmare, all that you are is a dieing scream...After tonight I shall end this demon dream!_" Both men stopped and stood strait, watching each other, trying to figure out each other.

Evil Edd laughed as he glared forward, moving his arms for emphasis, "_This is not a dream my friend, and it will never end._"

"I'm no friend of yours!" Edd interjected.

"_This one is the nightmare that goes on! I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend! And I'll flourish, long after you're gone..._"

Edd began to walk forward, causing Evil Edd to walk backwards.

"_Soon you will die and my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!_"

"_You can't control me! I live deep inside you, each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_"

"_I don't need you to survive like you need me, I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breath your final breath!_"

Evil Edd began to laugh hysterically, causing Normal Edd to become extremely confused. Evil Edd disappeared and reappeared behind him, grabbing onto Edd's shoulders. Edd gasped and began to feel his soul being pulled from him. He began to struggle as Evil Edd began to sing in a haunting voice.

"_I'll live inside you forever!_"

"No!" Edd shouted, struggling more.

"_With Satan _Himself_ by my side!_"

"NO!" He began to fight more forcefully

"_And I know that now and forever! They'll never be able to separate Eddward from I!_"

Edd finally got away and growled softly as he smirked, standing over his fallen evil side. "Aside from the horrible grammar... _Can't you seen it's, over now! It's time to die!_"

"_No not I, only you!_" He sand back as he began crawling backwards with Edd following

"_If I die, You die too!_"

"_You'll die in me, I'll _be_ you!_"

"_Damn you now! Leave me be!_"

"_Can't you see! You are me!_"

"Noooo! _Deep inside_!"

"_I am you, and you are me!_"

"No! Never!"

"Yes, forever!"

"God Damn you! Take all your evil deeds and rot in HELL!"

"I'll see you there...Eddward..." He disappeared in a flash of dark fire. As he disappeared Eddward fainted and fell to the ground.

"YO! SOCK HEAD! YOU UP!" Eddy's voice shouted through the window. A large rock came hurling through the window a second later, with the sound of Ed shouting, "Did I get 'Im Eddy!" Edd awoke with a start and rubbed his head.

"What a strange dream...Are there worms crawling on that rock!" Edd suddenly shouted as he saw the boulder covered in insects, "Fascinating..." He said softly, grabbing his magnifying glass as he began to study the insects.

"Oh great Lumpy, now we'll never get him out of his room!" He could hear Eddy shout. Edd laughed and looked to his bedside table. On it, sitting hanging almost over the edge, was Edd's copy of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Edd sighed.

"No more reading _that_ book before bedtime."


	2. Eddy's Dream

**(This will be Eddy's dream. I heard this song and instantly my mind flipped a switch: "Eddy!" I thought. So, I had to do it next, don't worry, Ed will be next. Actually I've planned a list:**

**Edd  
Eddy  
****Ed  
****Sarah  
****Kevin  
****Nazz  
****Rolf  
****Jimmy  
****Johnny  
****May  
****Lee  
****Marie  
****Edd**

**(And if anyone wants me to, I'll make more for other characters. Why am I ending it with Edd though? Cause I have two ideas for him. Anyway, on with the show; the song in this one will be "Dirty Rotten Number" from Dirty Rotten Scoundrels...Which I don't own by the way.)**

**The Second Dream: Dirty Rotten Guys Like Eddy**

Eddy fixed his brown hat. It was a simple fifty's hat, the one that reporters would have worn. He turned as he heard footsteps. He grumbled as he turned again, facing the large area of plains and forests that could be seen from this high balcony. Eddy's brother, Tom, walked forward. He was wearing a black suit with a green shirt and black tie. He smiled at his brother but sighed when he turned away. Eddy straitened his brown dress coat and turned around. He was dressed in a pair of white dress pants and a blue shirt underneath the unbuttoned dress jacket.

"So you're just gonna give it all up huh!" He shouted. Tom smoothed his blond hair back and smiled.

"Eddy, you can't expect me to keep this up forever can you?" Eddy turned and began to grumble to himself.

"We've been conning people since I was 5! And now, you're leaving the business and leaving me all by myself! I don't know what I'm doing half the time Tom!" Tom smiled sadly and touched his brother's shoulder, but Eddy pulled away.

"C'mon Squirt!" he said, using the nickname only he could get away with, "I've taught you all I know, and look at it this way Eddy, There are so many people out there who we haven't scammed, ya know?"

Eddy sighed and closed his eyes.

"I guess so..."

"And hey, if you need me, you find me, ok? I'm not gonna be that far away!" He smiled and laughed lightly. Eddy nodded and smiled.

"Besides...I think I'm done, brother..." He walked beside his brother as he began to lead him back inside. As he did he began singing.

"_You may be master of your chosen, occupation_" He smiled down at Eddy, "_With several strings of Polo ponies, in your stable_. Y_ou must remember all the same, that the crux of every game is knowing when it's time to leave, the table._" Eddy nodded, understanding what Tom was saying.

"_And it's important to be artful in your exit-No turning back, you must accept the con is done, but now and then, you might recall the moments when you had it all-You had the charm,  
you had the talent and, my God, you had some fun!_"

Tom began to dance slightly, with Eddy watching him, memorizing the moves. Tom was still singing as the song began to pick up.

"_It was a ball, it was a blast and it's a shame it couldn't last, but every chapter has to end, you must agree. It was a joy, it was sublime, a splendid way to earn a dime. For a dirty rotten guy like me._"

He settled down slightly and walked back to Eddy. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began pointing imaginary things out as he continued singing.

"_When you look back on all your conquests and deceptions; You see a thousand flawless pearls set in a strand, laid out from Biarritz to Rome, each one as perfect as a poem - An opus to be proud of though it's written in the sand._"

Tom and Eddy both began to dance. Feeling music as Tom continued singing.

"_It was a ball, it was a thrill, you had the grace, you had the skill, to know exactly what to say and what to do. You wouldn't trade a single day or have it any other way-A dirty rotten guy like you._" Tom pointed to Eddy as Eddy began to sing as well.

"_It's almost a religion-The need to take a pigeon, and to play your part with elegance and zest. But when it's time to fold the act and your duffel bag is packed, I'll take comfort in the fact that I've been working with the best!_" Eddy started to dance by himself, more complex than his brother's dance. Tom laughed and began to follow suite._  
_

_ "It was a blast, it was a ball, it was a gas, I loved it all! Cause I was hanging with the man and that's a plus._" Tom ruffled Eddy's hat slightly.

"Aw Eddy..._You've got the verve_" He turned to Eddy as he sang this. Eddy turned back and replied with a smile.

"_You've got the guts-_"

"_You've got the nerve-_"

"_You've got the nuts!_"

"_I guess we're dirty rotten crooks_" As Eddy said underneath Tom: "_Dirty rotten Schnooks_-Oh!"

They both began to sing together as they began to do a kick line by themselves.

"I_t was a trip, it was a blast, it was a shame it couldn't last. 'Cause it was almost too prodigious to discuss._" They bother stopped at this point and turned to each other.

"_If we get screwed for Fifty Grand!_" Tom sang, extending his hand for Eddy to take.

"_Then we should still deserve a hand!_" Eddy sang back, taking a hold of Tom's hand in a shake.

"_For Dirty, Rotten, Guys! Like us!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy awoke with a start as Ed bounced upon his bed.

"Time to get up Eddy! It's time to get up!" Ed shouted as he continued bouncing, which in turned ended with his head stuck in the ceiling...again. Eddy threw the covers off of him and stretched. Edd stood outside the open door, not wanting to come in.

"Good morning Eddy, any ideas for today?" Eddy smiled and closed his eyes.

"I got the perfect scam today guys! We're gonna put on a musical show! It's gonna be great! Eddy and the Two Dolts! What do you think? Think we'll make it on Broadway?"

"...I hardly seeing it make it to Broadway Eddy. But why a musical show, Eddy?" Eddy smiled.

"My brother gave me some inspiration."


	3. Ed's Dream

**(This next one will be Ed. And because he's always off in his own little world, I found another man who is as well. So the song that Ed will be dreaming will be: "Man of La Mancha" from the show of the same name. It took a while to work, but I've got it...too bad it's a short one...)**

**The Third Dream: I, No-chin Lumpy!**

Ed walked down a long dusty road. There was nothing but plains around him, and a few windmills spun in the background. He was dressed in a suit of rusted armor with a helmet with the visor up. He held a large spear that was to big for him. He turned around and saw Johnny walking up behind him, no with Plank. He was wearing a straw hat along with a white shirt and brown vest and pants. He looked up at Ed as Ed laughed his infamous laugh.

"So where're we goin' Ed?" Johnny asked. Ed stopped laughing and began to look serious for a second.

"Right...Um...I am no longer Ed, faithful Squire!" Ed laughed again, "I am...Um..." He pulled out a comic book of Evil Tim and began laughing more as he read; He straitened and put the book away.

"I am now, No-chin Lumpy, Knight Errant!" Johnny held in a laugh and smiled.

"Ok Ed-I mean No-chin-I mean, Master"

Ed nodded and began waling down the road as he began to sing in a strangely good voice.

"_Here me now of thou bleak and unbearable world, thou art base and debauched as can be_...huh huh..._And a knight, with his banners all bravely unfurled, now hurls down his gauntlet, to thee!_" Ed held out his speak as if he were about to attack. Johnny just watched Ed and wondered what was going on.

"_I am I, No-chin Lumpy! The Lord of Cul-de-sac! My destiny calls and I go! And the wild winds of fortune will carry me onward of withersoever they blow_!" Ed turned to Johnny and pointed to him.

"_Withersoever they blow...Onward to glory I go!_"

Johnny, getting into the spirit run up beside Ed and began to sing as well, acting it out as well as he could.

"_I'm, Johnny! Yes I'm, Johnny! I follow my master till the end! I'll tell all the world! I'm his Squire...I'm his friend!_" Ed nodded and began walking down the road again, laughing once more. Suddenly he stopped laughing and began singing once again.

"_Hear me bad guys, and villains and you, Evil Tim. All your dastardly doings are past. For a holy endev...job is now to begin, and virtue shall triumph at last_!"

At this time both Ed and Johnny began running down the road, each one singing different verses at the same time.

"_I am I, No-chin Lumpy the Lord of Cul-de-sac!_" / "_I'm, Johnny, Yes I'm, Johnny!_"

"_My destiny calls and I go!_" / "_I follow my master till the end_!"

"_And the wild winds of fortune, shall carry me onward_" / "_I'll, tell all the world_"

"_Oh withersoever they blow!_" / "_I'm his squire!_"

And finally Johnny finished with: "_I'm his friend!_" The both continued running as Ed held out his spear, ready to attack.

"_Withersoever they blow! Onward to glory...I GO!_"

They continued running until they came to a large windmill. Ed put down his visor and got into a fighting stance.

"Take this Evil Tim!" He shouted as he ran forward. Johnny reached out.

"Ed, No! That's just a windmill!" Johnny looked away as Ed ran strait into the windmill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed awoke as a basketball hit his face. He had fallen asleep in the playground near his school. Johnny ran up to him, caring Plank.

"Oh, sorry Ed!" Johnny said, "Plank doesn't know his own strength!" He then turned to Plank and said, "You've gotta watch your aim buddy."

Ed was silent for a moment before he got a giant grin on his face and jumped up, grabbing Johnny and putting him under his arm.

"Come Squire! Evil Tim is still out there!" As Ed began running you could hear Johnny shout.

"Hey Plank! I'm a Squire!"


	4. Sarah's Dream

**(Sarah's turn next. What to do with her...I'm not sure...Oh, I've got it! The song Sarah will dream of is... "Love Will Find a Way" From the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Before this one begins you must remember, these are dreams, each reflects a fear, a memory, or a wish. Ed wished to be a hero, Eddy remembered a moment with his brother (Though changed greatly) and Double-D had a nightmare about being Dr. Jekyll. So Sarah's dream only shows what she wants to happen, not what is happening.)**

**The Fourth Dream: Sarah + Double-D Sarah's Fantasy**

Sarah stood among a field of flowers; flowers in her hair, flowers on her clothes, flowers everywhere. She was dressed in a simple white dress as she finished making a crown of daisies. Sarah stood from picking the flowers and looked around her. She suddenly saw a figure in the distance and began to become excited.

"Sarah!" it was Jimmy's voice. Sarah suddenly got a frown on her face as she saw him running towards her; it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" Jimmy stopped in front of Sarah and took a hold of her hand.

"C'mon, Sarah! My pastries are almost done, and then the party can really begin."

"But Jimmy, I'm waiting for someone..." Jimmy smiled and turned around.

"But I'm right here Sarah!"

"No, not you Jimmy...Someone special..." Sarah blushed and looked down. Jimmy let go of her hand and gave her a confused look.

"What? Sarah, you always dream about you and me having tea parties..."

"Well, I'm dreaming something else this time."

"But, Sarah?"

"I SAID BEAT IT!" Sarah yelled, causing the dream Jimmy to disappear. Sarah smiled as she looked around.

"This is perfect...how it should be...and how it will be one day if I have anything to say about it..."

Sarah began to sing lightly as she waited for her dream man to appear.

"In a perfect world...one we've never known. We would never need...to face the world alone." She smiled and closed her eyes, holding the flowers to her.

_"They can have the world...We'll create our own...Though he is not brave or strong, He's smart...And somehow he captured my heart" _She began to dance with herself, pretending that there was someone else with her.

_"I know, Love will find a way, anywhere I go I'm home...if you are there beside me. Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you. Love will find a way_"

"Sarah?" another voice asked. Sarah stopped dancing and turned. Her face glowed as she caught sight of Double-D. He was wearing a white, button down shirt with black pants, and his long hair was out and allowed to flow behind him. He smiled at Sarah as she ran to him.

"I made you this" She said, handing him the crown. Edd laughed and bent over, allowing her to place it on his head. Edd smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"I was afraid I wouldn't find you" He said. Sarah smiled as she stared at him.

"_I was so afraid..." _Edd began singing, "_Now I realize, love is never wrong, and so, it never dies._" He smiled as he touched her face lightly, "_There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes._"

They both began singing together softly.

"_And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you!_" The song began to pick up, "_They'd know! Love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home. If we are there together like dark, turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way_"

The both lean into each other, as if to kiss.

"_I know Love will find a way..._"

Just as they are about to share a kiss, there is a shout through the valley that causes them to part.

"Yo! Sock Head!" Edd looked around as Eddy appeared alongside Ed.

"Hi Double-D!"

"Sock Head, I've got a great idea this time, so leave this little girl and c'mon!" Edd nodded as he suddenly left Sarah and began walking off with Eddy and Ed.

"What!" Sarah half shouted as she fell to the ground. The sky became cloudy as she began to growl and glare at Eddy as they walked away.

"EDDY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EDDY!" Sarah shouted as she woke up in her bed. As she did there was a rustling downstairs as Ed woke up and fell over and out of bed, causing a ruckus from the other two sleeping in there. Eddy and Ed ran into Sarah's room a few moments later.

"What is wrong baby deranged sister?" Ed asked. Eddy folded his arms.

"What'd ya yell my name for?" Sarah growled and launched onto Eddy, choking him. Eddy began to make strange noises as Ed stood there, scared and helpless.

"YOU RUINED IT! WE WERE ABOUT TO KISS AND YOU PULLED HIM AWAY YOU JERK!" She shouted as Double-D appeared behind the other Eds, looking really tired.

"What's happened?" He asked, not even really worried about Eddy. Sarah, upon hearing Edd's voice stopped and looked up at him.

"Oh!" She blushed and looked down, "Nothing...Night!" She pushed Ed and Edd out, but then kicked Eddy out, causing him to land and began to fall down the stairs. As she slammed the door she sighed.

"Double-D..."


	5. Kevin's Dream

**(Alright, time for Kevin. I really don't like Kevin too much, I mean…sorry for all of you who do...and I don't support Kevin and Nazz being together, but for the sake of the fact that these are dreams, and it's a well known fact that Kevin likes Nazz, I figured "Hey, he's a teenager right? It's almost natural for him to have a dream about the girl he likes...and he's a guy too so that means..." and thanks to someone's suggesting, I've decided to do this song: "Light My Candle" From the musical Rent. Remember, these are DREAMS! Also, since I can't se Nazz doing crack...I had to change the "Stash" But I dunno if it works...I might be playing with this for a while, so check back to see changes lol)**

**The Fifth Dream: Kevin's Fantasy – Nazz +Candles**

Kevin put down an old black guitar as he stood up in his large apartment. It was slightly run down, but it suited him and his room mate Rolf just fine. Right now Rolf was out, gone to do something that Kevin didn't exactly know, or want to know. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, looking brighter due to the large amount of candles. One would expect this to be for romantic purposes, but the true reason is because neither Rolf nor Kevin had the money to pay the electric bill.

"Aw well, I'll pay it tomorrow with my bonus" Kevin said to himself as he straitened his black leather jacket. Underneath he wore a green t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He turned his red cap backwards as there was a knock on the door. He sighed, assuming it was Rolf, he sang/spoke.

"_What'd you forget?_" he asked, not even looking. When he did he saw someone he wasn't expecting. He saw Nazz, wearing a very provocative outfit, consisting of a pair of black tight pants, and a pink tank top with a blanket covering her. He gulped as she walked in, holding out a candle.

"_Got a light?_" She asked in song as she walked over towards him. Kevin began to sweat lightly.

"_I know you_" He sang softly, realizing he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't remember. He saw her shiver from the cold.

"_You're…You're shivering?_" She smiled but shrugged the comment off.

"_It's nothing, they turned off my heat_" She began to walk towards him, holding out the candle, "_and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?_" Kevin reaches into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches. He lit the candle and waited a moment, staring at Nazz. After a slight pause she noticed him staring at her and smiled, "_What're you staring at?_" Thinking fast, Kevin sang in a slightly nervous way.

"_Nothing, your hair in the moonlight...you look familiar._" When Nazz stumbled slightly Kevin quickly reached out and caught her, "_Can you make it?_"

"_Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning, anyway...what?_" She stopped her explanation realizing Kevin was staring at her again.

"_Nothing, your smile reminded me of-_" She cut him off knowing what he was about to say.

"_I always remind people of...Who is she?_"

"And old friend of mine, _Her name was, Nazz_"

"_It's out again_" She cut him off, "_Sorry 'bout your friend...would you light my, candle?_" Kevin pulled out a match and lit the candle again. Another awkward moment arises.

"Well..." Kevin began. Nazz smiled.

"Yeah?" She got up close to him and accidentally burnt her finger on the candle, "Ow!"

"_Oh, the wax..._" Kevin began but was stopped by Nazz.

"_It's dripping..._" She glanced up at him provocatively and began to move her hand towards her chest, "_I like it between my-_" cutting her off Kevin turned her around.

"_Fingers! I figured...oh well...goodnight_" Kevin began walking away, hoping that she would come back.

There was another knock at the door as Kevin turned to see Nazz standing there looking for something. Kevin smiled in an attempt to be sexy.

"_It blew out again?_"

"_No, I think that I dropped my stash..._" not knowing what it was, Kevin began to look around as well.

"_...I know I've seen you out and about, when I used to go out..._" he smiled, trying to catch her attention again, "_Your candle's out..._"

Ignoring him, Nazz began crawling on the floor looking for it, "I'm illin' – I had it when I walked in the door...it was pure...is it on the floor?"

"The floor?" Kevin asked as he watched her crawl around. He smiled at the view of Nazz's butt he was receiving. Nazz smiled and turned to Kevin.

"_They say that I have the best ass; below 14th street...is it true?_"

"What?" Kevin asked, pulled from his imagination.

"_You're staring again_" Kevin blushed as he tried to cover it up.

"_Oh no, I mean you do-_have a nice_-_Uh, I mean..._You look familiar!_"

"_Like your old girlfriend_"

"_Only when you smile, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else...?_"

Nazz smiled as she got back to the ground and began looking again, "_Do you go to the Catscratch Club_? _That's where I work, I dance_-Help me look!"

"Yeah!" Kevin said suddenly, "_They used to tie you up!_"

"_It's a living..._" Nazz smiled.

"_I didn't recognize you...without the handcuffs..._"

"_We could light the candle..._" She begins to look provocative towards Kevin again, "_Oh won't you light the candle..._" Kevin smiled in another attempt to look sexy, and asked softly.

"What are you looking for?"

"My candy..." She smiled innocently.

"That's bad for you ya know..._Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're sixteen-_" Nazz cut him off.

"_I'm nineteen! But I'm old for my age; I was born to be bad!_"

"_I once was born; to be bad…I used to shiver like that-_"

"_I have no heat, I told you_"

"_Uh huh, I used to sweat..._"

"_I got a cold!_"

"_Uh huh...I used to be a junky_"

"_But now and then I like to-_"

"Yeah?" Kevin was getting annoyed, he just wanted something…it was HIS dream after all!

"Feel good" Kevin smiled, thinking 'Now we're getting somewhere!'

"Here it-Oh..." He stopped once he picked up the candy bar, realizing that if he gave it to her she would leave.

"What?" She asked.

"Just a wrapper..." Getting desperate Nazz held up the candle again for Kevin to light.

"_We could light the candle..._" Kevin quickly reached out and grabbed it, trying to find a way for her to stay longer, "_Oh what'd you do with my, candle?_" She moved in closer to him as Kevin grinned stupidly.

"_That was my last match_" He sang suddenly.

"_Our eyes will adjust_" She smiled, moving closer to him, "_Thank God for the moon-_"

"Maybe it's not the moon at all" he said suddenly, getting nervous again, "I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street!" He stands as does Nazz. Nazz waves it off, realizing Kevin has her candy bar.

"_Bah humbug...Bah humbug_" she reaches out and grabs Kevin's hands.

"_Cold hands..._" He sang softly, looking at Nazz.

"_Yours too...Big...like my father's..._wanna dance?" She smirked as she sang the last part, realizing what she was doing to Kevin. Kevin gulped slightly.

"_With you?_"

"No" Nazz began sarcastically, while smiling sexily, "_With my father..._"

"I'm...Kevin..."

She smiled as she grabbed her candy bar, "_They call me, they call me_" She turned just as she was about to walked out the door, "_Mimi..._" She winked and walked out the door. Kevin was still in shock as he sat down on the couch. He continued to watch the door as Rolf entered the apartment.

"Kevin? What is it you are staring at? Kevin? Kevin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kevin? KEVIN!" Rolf yelled into Kevin's ear, causing him to wake up suddenly. It was just after football practice, and Kevin, from working so hard as quarter back, has fallen asleep once he sat down. He stood quickly and looked around.

"Where's the rest of the team man?" He asked looking around. Rolf laughed heartily.

"They all left a long time ago, Rolf is amazed they did not wake tired boy Kevin up" Rolf put an arm around him, leading him to the locker room, "Come, as Rolf has many things to show you today."

"Thanks Rolf but...I gotta find someone" Kevin said looked around. He saw Nazz walking past the stadium talking with Sarah and Jimmy.

"Hey, Nazz!" Kevin shouted. Nazz turned and smiled, waving. Kevin waved back and smirked.

"Mimi huh..." He chuckled as he walked into the locker room.


	6. Nazz's Dream

**(Alright it's Nazz's turn. I thought this song would be perfect for Nazz, as it's a fast, samba type tune, which kind of reflects her personality. Anyway, this song eventually leads into another dream I have planned, which reflects my favorite Ed, Edd, and Eddy couple. Anyway, it's time for Nazz's dream: The song is: "Here I Am!" From Dirty Rotten Scoundrels...Yes, again. –Smiles-- Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I don't know what the random French means, but it works, cause Nazz has said in one episode that she can speak French sort of. Anyway, on with it now I suppose.)**

**The Sixth Dream: Nazz's Vacation.**

The winds off the French Riviera blew through the large ball room. There were many older and very elegant looking people mingling among each other. Others though, dressed as waiters, were all the kids from the Cul-De-Sac. Sarah, Johnny, Rolf, the only ones missing were Kevin, Edd, and the Kankers. As the piano player was playing one of Beethoven's many compositions, the doors opened to reveal Nazz, her eyes full of wonder.

"Introducing!" the speaker shouted, as everyone turned in Nazz's direction. Nazz was wearing a simple light blue dress. It had a slit cut near the left leg, allowing movement. She smiled as she looked to everyone. Her eyes soon filled with wonder once more, looking at everything around her, "Miss Nazz of 421...Peach Drive..." (The address is made up; as I don't, and I don't think anyone else does either, know the actual address.) Nazz smiled as she looked around the place. She began to sing lightly, amazed by all around her.

"_Would ya look at that coffered ceiling, look at that chandelier. Excuse me but how I'm feeling, is a hundred-proof, I could raise the roof!_" She smiled and ran forward slightly, amazed, "_I'm so happy to be here..._" After she sang this the music picked up greatly into a samba type tune. Nazz began to dance slightly as she sang more.

"_I've been kind of missing Mom and Daddy, sort of in a spin since Cincinnati. The morning flight, a major bore, But then they open the cabin door and, _zoot alors_-Here I am!_"

She begins to dance up to random people, telling her about leaving for her vacation.

"_Lord knows I had the will and the resource, but Mom and Dad kept saying  
"Hold your horses." I guess those ponies couldn't wait-Pardon me folks but they've left the gate.  
I may be late, but, Here I am!_"_  
_

"_Ah, the way to be, to me, is French. The way to say "La Vie" is French. So here I am, Beaumont Sur Mer, a big two weeks on the Riviera!_" She walked along as she danced /sang with the Cul-de-sac kids following her.

"_If I'm only dreaming please don't wake me. Let the summer sun and breezes take me! Excuse me if I seem jejeune, I promise I'll find my marbles soon, but, everywhere I look, it's like a scene from a book. Open the book and Here I am! _Oops, Sorry" Nazz said quickly after bumping into someone. After that, she, along with the Cul-de-sac kids began to dance, with the kids singing a small background beat. As they finally stopped dancing Nazz went back to telling everyone about how much she loves being here.

"_I mean the air is French, that chair is French, this nice sincere Sancerre is French, the skies are French, the pies are French, those guys are French,_ these fries are French!" Everyone stares at her slightly but she just smiles and continues singing, causing everyone else to do the same.

"_Pardon me if I fly off the handle, no place else on earth can hold a candle!_" Rolf and Ed picked Nazz up at this point and began spinning her around slowing as she sang.

"_So, Veni Vidi Vici, folks, Let's face it, Je suis ici, folks! Excusez-moi if I spout-I'm letting my  
Je n'sais qoi out. I'm sorry to shout but Here, I, Am!_" All the Cul-de-sac kids shout out as the song end "Here I Am"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, Nazz?" Kevin asked, nudging her lightly. Kevin, her, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy had gone to see the movie EuroTrip, which caused Nazz to begin to think about France. Nazz rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"Huh? Kev? What happened?"

"Duh, you fell asleep" Kevin smirked and held out his hand for her. Nazz took it and shook her head.

"What a crazy dream..." was all she said as she began walking out of the theater.

'Was it just me?' she thought, 'Or were Double D just about to walk in with Kevin in my dream...oh man I dunno' She sighed and smirked.

"So, what do you wanna do now Kevin?"

**(My shortest one...sorry, don't worry, the next one will be perfect, and longer haha)**


	7. Rolf's Dream

(Finally it's Rolf's turn. His song seemed to fit him perfectly as well. The song is "If I Were a Rich Man" from _Fiddler on the Roof._ The fact that the song seems to follow what Rolf might be thinking half the time. Alright then, now we shall get on with the story. I'm going to say that Rolf is Jewish, due to the fact that we don't know what he is. Also, this dream takes place before Rolf moved to America.)

**The Seventh Dream: If Rolf Were a Wealthy Man**

A younger Rolf wiped the sweat from his brow as he stuck the pitchfork he was using into a large pile of hay. He grumbled something incoherent as he sat down on a nearby overturned bucket. He was wearing a pair of green cotton pants as well as a white old world shirt. He was inside a large barn back in his home land. Pigs and chickens roamed the area around him.

"Oh, the Son of a Shepherd is tired from the day's work…" Rolf said as he slumped down. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh Lord…why is Rolf and his family poor? Why does Rolf have to do all the work, while Papa watches the sheep, Mama cooks all day, and Nana sleeps…" Rolf kicked the ground and sighed.

"I do not want work…I want to be like Levy, down in town…A rich man…" Rolf sighed again and knelt down on the ground, in front of the bucket.

"Dear God, you made many, many poor people. I realize, of course, that it's no shame to be poor. But it's no great honor either! So, would it have been so terrible if I had a small fortune?"

He stood as a slight tune began to play. The tune was light, and almost playful.

"_If I were a rich man, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. All day long I'd biddy biddy bum, if I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard,  
ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum, If I were a biddy biddy rich, yidle-diddle-didle-didle man_"

Rolf smiled as he pictured his perfect life, mimicking it as he continued to sing about what he would do.

"_I'd build a big tall house with rooms by the dozen, right in the middle of the town. A fine tin roof with real wooden floors below, there would be one long staircase just going up, and one even longer coming down, and one more leading nowhere, just for show._"

Rolf smiled as he began to dance around, mimicking each animal he was about to talk about.

"_I'd fill my yard with chicks and turkeys and geese and ducks for the town to see and hear, squawking just as noisily as they can. And each loud "cheep" and "squawk" and "honk" and "quack" would land like a trumpet on the ear, as if to say 'Here lives a wealthy man' _"

Rolf stopped and took in a large, sad breath.

"_If I were a rich man, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. All day long I'd biddy biddy bum, if I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard,  
ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum, If I were a biddy biddy rich, yidle-diddle-didle-didle man_"

Rolf once again closed his eyes as the world around him changed into his imaginary mansion. He opened his eyes as he was dressed in a wealthy man's clothes. As he looked up to the staircase he saw a woman with golden hair walking elegantly moving down the stairs.

"_I see my wife, my Gertrude, looking like a rich man's wife with a proper double-chin, supervising meals to her heart's delight. I see her putting on airs and strutting like a peacock. Oh! What a happy mood she's in, screaming at the servants, day and night._" He yells something in his native tongue as the phantom woman does so. He smiles and continues to move through the house.

Three men come up to Rolf and fall to their knees in front of him. HE smiles at them, as they look up and begin to ask him questions. The song changes slightly, becoming more forceful.

"_The most important men in town would come to fawn on me! They would ask me to advise them, like a Solomon the Wise. "If you please, Son of a Shepherd..." "Pardon me, Son of a Shepherd..." Posing problems that would cross a Rabbi's eyes!_"

The men begin to ask many questions in quick succession. Rolf silences them with his hand, which causes the music to go back to normal, and begins to walk away as the men disappear.

"_And it won't make one bit of difference if I answer right or wrong. When you're rich, they think you really know!_" He grins and walks outside the house, looking out to the town that he lives in. Rolf takes in a deep breath.

"_If, I, were rich I'd have the time that I lack to sit in the synagogue and pray.  
And maybe have a seat by the Eastern wall_" The scene then changes to Rolf sitting around with four other men, with books open in front of them.

"_And I'd discuss the holy books with the learned men, several hours every day. That would be the sweetest thing of all…_" As the world around Rolf changes back to the barn, with the chickens and other animals. Rolf sighs and sits back down on the bucket.

"_If I were a rich man, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum, All day long I'd biddy biddy bum, If I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum._"

Rolf jumped up and looked up as he began to shout out.

"_Lord who made us all, I am just a lamb. You decreed I should be what I am! …Would it spoil so vast eternal plan!_" Rolf sighed as he looked up once more.

"_If, I were a Wealthy Man!"_ As Rolf began dancing again, but this time it caused him to trip and fall over the bucket. He fell backwards as the song ended and conked his head on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rolf woke up suddenly as he looked around. He had fallen asleep in his yard again, sleeping next to Wilfred. He smiled lightly as he stood up.

"Hey Rolf! We're going to play some Basketball, you wanna come!" Kevin yelled from the street. Rolf stood up and dusted himself off.

"Wait for Rolf too-slow-to-catch-my-jumping Kevin, Shall Rolf beat your baggy shorts again?"

"You wish!" Kevin said as he began to dribble the ball as Rolf jumped over his fence and stole of the ball from him.

_Yes_ Rolf thought as he shot the ball, _It might have spoiled some plan…If I had become rich…thank you…_


	8. Jimmy's Dream

**(S****orry it's taken me so long everyone. I've had a bit of a block, but I'm back and I think I'll have some fun with the next two. I've decided since you all must be waiting I'm going to have a double post, both Jimmy's and Johnny's dreams will be posted within the week. I suppose Johnny's would double as Plank's? I dunno… **

**Either way, the song is "Bop to the Top" from "High School Musical" This is mostly cause I laugh hysterically when I think about Jimmy and Sarah doing…well, you'll read about it soon…(And I curse my friends Tom and Erin for singing this ALL THE TIME! …It won't leave my mind till I write this…-Cries-))**

**The Eighth Dream: Jimmy's going to the Top!**

Jimmy paced back and forth as he breathed in, than breathed out. Once more, in, out, keep your breathing simple and constant…keeps your voice in check…right. He stopped as he sighed, looking back to Sarah, who was sitting patiently filing her nails. Jimmy's clothing was simply, a lime great collared shirt that he had tucked into his brown pants which were held up by a white belt. On his head Jimmy wore a simple brown hat with a small brim around it. Jimmy sighed again before turning fully to Sarah.

"Sarah I don't think I can do this!" Sarah looked up at Jimmy and sighed, standing as she straitened her white, long skirt and pink blouse. She pulled her sunglasses which had a slight yellowish tint to them as she stared at Jimmy.

"We've been practicing for three weeks, I'm sure you'll be fine Jimmy" Jimmy sighed and nodded before he looked to Sarah once more.

"Well, you ready?"

"Hold on, ready?" Jimmy nodded as they faced each other, putting their hands in front of their face before bringing them down, wiggling their fingers as they did so.

"Brrrr, Brrrr" making strange noises which sounded like shivering the two continued this for three times before Sarah turned, falling into Jimmy, who caught her and put her back on her feet. Sarah placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder before they left the dressing room.

"I trust you" She said as she left.

They quickly moved towards the staging area. A decent sized stage as they sighed, standing on either side of each other, a ladder standing in-between them. As the curtain opened the music started, a samba like beat as Jimmy and Sarah quickly began to strike a pose, ready for what they had been practicing for three weeks. As the music started Jimmy and Sarah ran along the stage, acting and dancing lightly as Jimmy started the whole thing off.

"Mucho Gusto" Sarah made a face laugh as she blew a kiss in Jimmy's direction. She spoke something else in Spanish as well, the two of them speaking back and forth before Sarah turned to face the audience in front of them.

"_I believe in dreamin', shooting for the stars._" Jimmy came closer to her, singing as he explained.

"_Baby to be number 1, you got to raise the bar!_"

"_Kickin' and a scratchin'_" she then made motions to go along with the words she was singing, "_Grindin' out my best_"

"_Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success._" Jimmy and Sarah then made motions of trying to climb a ladder.

"_Work our tails off every day, gotta bump, the competition, blow them all away!_" Sarah and Jimmy began dancing, complicated, for those who didn't know what they were doing…

"_Year we're gonna!_" Sarah sang before the two started together.

"_Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top_!" Jimmy flashed the audience a smile before he sang his next line.

"_Slip 'n slide and ride that rhythm_"

"_Jump and pop, pop till we drop_"

"_And start again_" Sarah sang as she and Jimmy looked at each other, dancing together for a few moments.

"_Zip zap zop, Flop like a mop!_"

"_Scoot around the corner_" Jimmy sang as he spun Sarah around.

"_Move it to the groove till the music stops_" they both sang as they finished, turning to look at the crowd, "_Do the bop, bop, bop, to the top! Don't ever stop, Bop, to the Top! Gimmie Gimmie…Shimmy Shimmy_" The two continued, the familiar faces of Eddy, Kevin, and Ed beginning to fall asleep in the crowd, But Jimmy could care less…he was a star, finally a star!

"_Shake, some booty and turn around_" Sarah smiled at Jimmy, striking a bodybuilder pose as she sang next.

"_Show some muscle_"

"_Do the hustle_" Jimmy finished as he danced, the two singers beginning to sing at the same time again.

"_Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop, Bop to the Top_"

"_Wipe away your inhibitions_" Jimmy sang.

"_Stump, stump, stump, do the rump!_"

"_And start again!_" Sarah finished as they sang the rest of the song together.

"_Bop, bop, bop, straight to the top going for the glory, we'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop-----------'Til we reach the top!_"

"_Bop to the Top!_" The cheering continued immensely as Jimmy and Sarah smiled, their breathing slightly heavy as they watched the people in the crowd stand, shouting and cheering in admiration.

Jimmy was a star!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Fluffy?" Kevin asked as he poked Jimmy's side with his foot. Sarah was beside the two of them as she knelt next to Jimmy, a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, Oh my cranium…" Jimmy said softly as his eyes opened, bruises and a few scrapes covering his body. Sarah smiled and hugged the small boy as he sat up, "What happened?"

"Rolf flung you from his yard after you tried to do some weird dance with him" Kevin explained as Nazz leaned over to the kid.

"You ok dude?"

"Yeah…" Jimmy said sadly as he sighed, _But I'm still not a star…_

**(Eh…I dunno, I think it was alright…Maybe…right? Eh…I know I said the next one would be long but I really not feeling too good…I know, no excuse…I'm working on Johnny's right now, it'll be up within a few days of this one.)**


End file.
